Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device and a method for operating the same, and more particularly to a technology for controlling a program operation of a semiconductor device.
Generally, a memory device receives a write command or a read command from a host. Thereafter, a memory controller in the memory device operates to program data in or read out data from a corresponding cell of a memory cell region.
Memory devices are classified as volatile memory devices or non-volatile memory devices according to whether or not data is retained when a power source is cut off. Recently, electronic appliances have been developed to have lower power consumption and smaller sizes. Thus, flash memory devices, which are a type of non-volatile memory device, have been widely used in various electronic appliances.
A memory cell region of a flash memory device includes a plurality of strings. Each string includes select transistors formed at both ends of memory cells coupled in series to each other. Memory cells formed in different strings may be electrically coupled to each other through a word line.
Individual strings are electrically coupled to a page buffer, which is configured to sense data through a bit line. In order to record data in such a memory cell, a program operation and a verification operation are repeatedly performed a predetermined number of times until the data temporarily stored in the page buffer is programmed in the memory cell.
If a program voltage is applied to a control gate of the memory cell, a tunneling phenomenon occurs in a floating gate of the memory cell so that the program operation is carried out. If an erase voltage is applied to a bulk of the memory cell, the tunneling phenomenon occurs in the floating gate of the memory cell so that an erase operation is carried out. For reference, the program voltage is transferred to the memory cell through a corresponding word line.